Forum:Thunderbug Juice??? D:
Finally made the Eager Cleaver. Hoping to make Devil Slicer soon. Have all of the materials, except the Thunderbug Juice. I've never seen a Thunderbug ANYWHERE. And i'm on 4 star quests. Where could I get Thunderbug Juice? Dogsrock923 ok, there are two ways of getting TB juice. first way is to go to the tower and kill the floating balls of light, those are great thunderbugs. the second way is to trade dragonmoss to the snowy mountains eldar in area 4. i had an abundance of dragonmoss when i made devil slicer so i just traded for the juice. hope this helps! Truerurouni 20:14, 30 April 2008 (UTC) TOWER!? I don't have any quests there. How do you get Dragonmoss? Dogsrock923 You can get Dragonmoss by sending trenya (the cat at your farm with the boat) to F&H for 300 points. The Tower you will gain access to soon. Truerurouni 21:16, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Got a bunch of dragonWOOD...Would that work? Dogsrock923 Go mining at the Volcano, get a battle field jewel! if u already have then dont worry. Then go do a gathering or any misson at the jungle. In the base climb up the vine that goes all the way up. Then talk to the man 50% chance u will get Thunderbug Juice Demiibabii4u 03:28, 1 May 2008 (UTC) No, it has to be moss, and thats a pretty neat trick demii, a lil complicated, but neat. imma look into that cuz im all interested in lil shortcuts and glitches. Truerurouni 15:34, 1 May 2008 (UTC) You know, this just goes to show that you can only upgrade your weapon so much before the game takes charge and forces you to wait so you don't get ahead of your league. Dogs you should probably forget about devil slicer for now; you'll find more thunderbugs in time. Just focus on advancing your quests and upgrading your armor because if you haven't noticed already there are some items that you can't find unless you do higher rankd quests. I used to get angry about not getting Hermitaur Claws (don't ask), but when I got to a certain quest level I found them easily. So yeah you're best bet would be just advancing the quests. Then you'll find lots. In fact I didn't even try to find thunderbugs, but when I got bored and thought of upgrading my longswords I found that I was instantly able to make devil slicer, and soon I had the true blade. Hang in there anyways. ugh another I MUST HAV TEH TDS TACHI person. just so you know, TDS sucks badly and its better you get a weapon with higher raw damage. §EternalRemain 16:30, 1 May 2008 (UTC) shoot, only reason im getting tds is because im a fan of the thunder element. As far as raw damage goes, i use Onslaught for just about everything, that hammer pwnes big time. im also branching out into lances and experimenting with hunting horns. Truerurouni 16:42, 1 May 2008 (UTC) No TDS isn't THAT bad i wouldn't use it against serious quests unless its water monsters but I usually do fine with it especially gathering quests its fast and effective against stupid monsters who interrupt my gathering. I dont know if its just me, but i find it super easy to kill (normal) raths with devil slicer, even though there resistant to thunder. Truerurouni 17:17, 2 May 2008 (UTC) TRuerurouni, go get a raw LS with about 1000+ raw and you will be killing ians in maybe 3/4 of your normal time. raw is 90% of the time better than a weapon with element.